Headstrong
by writeronthego
Summary: Sonny has a 17 year old brother he never knew, who shows up in Port Charles and begins working for Alcazar. He quickly befriends Dillon and Georgie.
1. Chapter One

title: Headstrong  
  
featured characters: Sonny, Jason, Alcazar, Dillon, Georgie, (new character : Jamie Tyson 'corinthos')  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Sonny has a 17 year old brother he never knew, who shows up in Pine Valley and begins working for Alcazar. He quickly befriends Dillon and Georgie.  
  
Prologue  
  
Sonny stood staring at Alcazar. Could it be true, Sonny thought, or is he lying about me having another brother?  
  
"He's seventeen, Corinthos," Alcazar smiled at Sonny's sour face. The pure thought of another brother working for Alcazar and against him was horrifying. "Your brother, working for me. What more could make you more angry?"  
  
"I dont have a brother that would ever work for you, Alcazar, so why dont you shove your words down your throat, and walk away," Sonny spat at Alcazar, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Dont you want to meet your own flesh and blood?" The dyed blonde haired kid smirked, walking closer to Sonny and Alcazar.  
  
"I dont look anything like you, kid," Sonny sneered, looking at Alcazar. "Getting innocent kids in on your schemes now?" Turning his attention back to his 'brother' he spoke again. "Kid I advise you to stay far away from Alcazar. Far, far away."  
  
"My name ain't kid," he licked his lips and dug deep into his pockets. "Jamie Tyson." He pulled out a picture of Sonny's father, and threw it at him. "See? Courtney's my sister, and your my brother." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One.  
  
The hard rock music blasted through Jamie's headphones as he walked towards Kelly's for dinner. Bumping into Georgie Jones he apologized and walked inside the diner. A few minutes passed and Dillon came into view, as a smile swept across Georgie's face. She kissed his cheek, taking his hand, and followed him to a table inside Kelly's. Georgie noticed the guy who ran into her, and watched him play with his food, pushing it around across his plate. Dillon waved a hand across Georgie's face to get her attention.  
  
"Geor-Georgie? Hello?" Dillon smirked, following her eyes to the kid sitting behind them. "Are you watching other guys?"  
  
"What? Oh! No, Dillon, I was just.. I dont know, he bumped into me earlier, and I was just--"  
  
"Watching him?"  
  
Georgie chuckled, "Yeah, kind of. He looks so lonely."  
  
"So? Hello, Georgie, why dont you just go say hi or something?" Dillon sighed, sitting back in his chair, as Georgie walked towards Jamie's table.  
  
"Hi," Georgie smiled sensitively.  
  
"Oh, listen, if this is about running into you earlier I'm really sorry, and I--"  
  
"No actually, you looked lonely, so I thought I'd come say hi," Georgie crossed her arms over her chest, and looked back at Dillon. "I'm, uh, I'm Georgie Jones."  
  
"Jamie Tyson."  
  
"So are you new in town? I dont think I've seen you in here before."  
  
"Yeah, I'm working for some guy name Alcazar," Jamie saw Georgie's eyes fell, and the guy she had been sitting with turned around in his chair.  
  
"You work for Alcazar too?"  
  
"You dont work for him, Dillon, you run errands for him."  
  
"Same thing," both boys chorused, as she rolled her eyes and her facial expression changed dramatically.  
  
"What is with men and that thing about their egos having to be bigger and tougher!?" With that Georgie exited Kelly's, and she briskly walked home. Jamie raised his eyebrows and Dillon just laughed.  
  
"Feisty one, eh?" Both boys laughed.  
  
Georgie turned the corner past Kelly's and ran straight into Emily and Jason, who were planning a lunch together.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Georgie mumbled, and Emily grabbed for her hand.  
  
"Georgie is everything okay?" Emily asked sympathetically, pushing her brother along to get a table inside for them. When Jason left she sat down with Georgie on a bench near by. "What's going on?"  
  
"Me and Dillon. We had a fight. Actually, I was the one who faught, he sat there lapping it all up. With one big smirk on his face.  
  
Sonny walked into Kelly's looking around, and finally spotted him. He took Jamie's coat sleeve and dragged him to the side of the room, away from Dillon and their conversation about Georgie.  
  
"What the-- Cant you see I was in the middle of a conversa-- Get your hands off me, you creep!" Jamie shoved Sonny away, and Jason stood by Sonny's side. "Jeez, man, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why you and Alcazar are lying to my face about you being my brother. So spill it kid, who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Well I was trying to eat, but I guess that doesn't work in a town like this," Jamie defensively crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed loudly.  
  
"Your little games, with Alcazar wont work. The only brother I have is Ric, and he's not even a reak brother to me. So why don't you take your runaway backpack back to your mommy and daddy, and leave Port Charles, because if working for Alcazar is all you have here than you will be through before you know it."  
  
"Now Sonny, is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Alcazar's voice boomed from the door, as Sonny turned on his heels, and Jamie angrily stuck his tongue out at Sonny.  
  
"I could have handled myself back there! You didn't have to jump in and save me from the big bad brother!" Jamie yelled, as Alcazar led him to his car.  
  
"Listen, Junior, I dont have time for this. Stay out of trouble, you hear me?" Alcazar told Jamie forcefully. "All right. Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine," Jamie said, and walked towards the park. Walking through the park he came upon a gravesite, with a few headstones stuck in the ground. He kneeled infront of a headstone, and tears filled in his eyes. "M..Mom-- I really.. really need you here."  
  
He touched the hard rock once more, and stood up, "I love you mom. Always." Before leaving he took another glance at the headstone. 'Loving mother, Maddie Tyson'  
  
Author's Note: So I'm online like a freak with no life trying to think of ideas for my story, since I havent one chapter up til now I was pretty worried about ideas, and I went to my summary and saw 'Pine Valley'. It really hit me that I remembered watching All My Children (that I taped) at 4 am (while I still had no life and bored out of my mind) and wrote the proluge and my summary. Sorry if you thought it was a bit strange.. so did I, lol. Again ignore it.. if ya cant oh well bug someone else to change it. smiles anyways, I hope ya enjoyed chapter one! more to come soon! :) GeOrGiE aNd DiLlOn FoReVeR GH-GQ  
  
meL 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
Jamie met up with Dillon and Georgie at Kelly's the next morning, and he waited for his breakfast before his first full day working for Alcazar.  
  
"So you dont even have to go to school?" Georgie asked, curiously.  
  
"Alcazar said I didn't have to if I wanted," Jamie avoided Georgie's surprised eyes, and sipped at his orange juice slowly.  
  
"You dont even want to get an education? What if you dont want to work for Alcazar anymore later in life?"  
  
"That wont happen, Georgie," Dillon spoke up, clearing his throat, and looking at her angry gaze. "Once you work for Alcazar you work for Alcazar."  
  
"Then, why even work for him in the first place?" Georgie shot out question after question.  
  
"Listen, Georgie, I got to get you to school," Dillon said, and gave her his hand. "Come on. We'll see you later Jamie."  
  
"Have fun guys," Jamie smirked at the couple leaving.  
  
Jamie walked towards Alcazar's pent house, and grabbed for his key to the front door. Not looking where he was going, he ran straight into somebody.  
  
"Oh, I'm sor--" he looked up to see Sonny Corinthos staring down at him. "Great.. You know what, bro? I dont have time for this okay?" Jamie moved around Sonny, but he grabbed Jamie's shirt to stop him. Sonny kept a firm grip on Jamie's shirt until he saw that Jamie was really scared.  
  
"How did Alcazar rope you into this lie, kid? Huh? Money? Promised a place to stay? Did you have abusive parents maybe--"  
  
"Dont you ever talk about my mother! Ever!" Jamie yelled, pointing his finger at Sonny, his face turning different shades of angry red.  
  
"What did he promise you?"  
  
"N-not living in a f-foster home," Jamie stuttered, trying to control the tears building up in his eyes. Sonny sighed, and rubbed at his chin.  
  
"Listen, kid--"  
  
"--Jamie."  
  
"Jamie.. I dont know why Alcazar gave you high hopes, but I know I dont have anymore family besides Ric and Courtney."  
  
Walking past Sonny, Jamie let his tears fall and walked into the pent house.  
  
Jamie pushed the answering machine button, and grabbed a water bottle from the steel refridgerator, listening to the messages for Alcazar jotting down notes. He took a sip of his water, and listened to the last message.  
  
"Jamie? Hey man, it's Dillon. Me, Georgie, and her sister Maxie are all going out tonight to get something to eat and see a movie. So if you and Maxie want to double date with us or something that would be so helpful. Ow! Georgie, jeez, I mean that would be a nice thing to do. So meet us at Kelly's if ya wanna come along. Later!" The machine beeped, and the red flashing light was gone. Sighing he wrote out a note and stuck it to the table.  
  
Jamie walked into Kelly's and found Georgie and her sister, Maxie, sitting at a table waiting for Dillon to show up.  
  
"Jamie! Hey," Georgie grinned, and hugged him. "This is Maxie--"  
  
"Your sister. Hi," All Jamie could do was smile. Dillon ran into the diner, out of breath, and laid a kiss on Georgie.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I was helpin Alcazar out with some package thing. Dont ask."  
  
Georgie looked a bit upset, but he kissed her again to make up for it, "It's okay." Dillon gave Maxie a slight hug, and did the manly shake with Jamie.  
  
"So are we all hungry?" Dillon asked, licking his lips.  
  
"Well duh, we were waiting on you," Maxie said as matter of factly. Dillon rolled his eyes, and pulled out Georgie's chair for her. Before Maxie could grab her chair Jamie had grabbed it for her and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Jamie cleared his throat, "Your welcome."  
  
Jamie turned on the light to the sitting room at Alcazar's pent house, and Alcazar woke up, startled. Jamie slipped past him, and towards the stairs. Getting half way, Alcazar's loud voice boomed out.  
  
"And where the hell have you been?"   
  
"I left a note. I went to dinner and a movie with Dillon, Georgie, and Maxie," Jamie said turning around, and walking back down the stairs.  
  
"And you're home at 2 am?" Alcazar said watching his watch intently, looking like he was trying to turn back time.  
  
"You're being the fatherly type, now? Great. Sorry I was home late, won't happen again, dad," Jamie practically yelled, with the emphasis on dad.  
  
meL 


End file.
